How To Save A Life (Or The Entire Host) By Gabriel
by Beloved Perfection
Summary: Gabriel is on a mission, a mission to save the entire Host, without his brothers' knowledge. He makes a deal with Death, so that he can save anyone, but at a cost. When Sam jumps into the Cage, Gabriel saves his and Adam's soul. This causes a problem, because as Gabriel gets closer to the hunter, he starts to question, is it worth it? Eventually Sabriel & background Destiel & more?
1. Mission

**A/N: HEY Peeps! So due to a friend I have moved from the world of Hetalia and to the crazy world of Supernatural. I am still working on some Hetalia fics but due to school I have very little time to be working on them. **

**I do not own Supernatural and it's characters. Just the plot.**

**So, I bit of a warning to the people reading this: I write randomly. I will do a chapter here and a chapter there and eventually it will all make sense, but lets see how it goes. I wish you luck in understanding my insane mind! I have two chapters written so far and I really wanted to post this, so enjoy!**

"You called me Father?" Gabriel asked kneeling.

"RISE MY SON. THERE IS NO REASON TO KNEEL." Gabriel did what his Father asked before He continued, "I HAVE A SPECIAL MISSION FOR YOU, A SPECIAL TRAINING. HOWEVER, YOU MUST KEEP IT A SECRET."

"Yes sir. What do you want me to do?"

"RUN."

Gabriel flinches as if struck, "Run?"

"RUN. RUN FROM HEAVEN, FROM THE FIGHTING AND EVERYTHING HERE, WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE. RUN TO EARTH AND HIDE AMONG THE PAGANS AND ONCE YOU HAVE DONE THIS, WAIT FOR MY CALL. THEN I WILL TRAIN YOU, BUT ONLY THEN, FOR THE INSTRUCTIONS I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU IS NOT FOR YOUR BROTHERS' EYES TO SEE."

"But what of my responsibilities here? What about the fledglings? What about..."

"ALL WILL BE HANDLED MY SON." God interrupted, "NOW GO AND TELL NO ONE OF THIS."

Gabriel quickly bowed and left the room.

_ LINE BREAKAGE!_

(On Earth, Sometime later)

Gabriel, or Loki as the pagans called him, was sitting on one of the mountains in Norway, watching the leaves slowly turn red and fall away. He could sit forever here, if it weren't boring after some time and if those damn squirrels would stop hitting him with nuts.

"IT IS TIME."

Gabriel looked up and sighed. This is the signal he's been waiting for but also dreading. He stood up, making himself invisible, before flying away.

He landed on the edge of Heaven, near where the souls were kept and even here, he could hear the battles raging on. As he got closer, he saw brother fighting brother and sister fighting sister. He quickly hid his Grace from being detected.

Gabriel watched with sad eyes as his siblings fought each other, until it happened.

Amariel was always a kind angel, a healer under Raphael, who had no place on the battle field and yet, there she was, fighting against Azazel.

Gabriel saw it, due to another one of his Father's gifts, before it happened and froze time before the blade could hit her chest, before it could kill her. He, unlike all the rest, was unfrozen and, unlike the others, was here to save, not kill.

He approached his fallen sister and unfroze her. She panicked, due to only her head being unfrozen, looking around and only panicking more when she saw the others frozen as well.

"Calm, my sister. You are safe."

She turned her head towards the sound, "Gabriel. You left heaven. You left us to Michael and Lucifer, to destruction."

"I know, sister, but Father sent me on a mission and I am here to complete it. I'm here to save you," He bowed his head respectfully towards her, "with your permission, of course."

It was odd for her, as a seraph, to be bowed to by an Archangel. It was a sign of submission and power to be bowed to and, yet, she wasn't surprised. Gabriel was no ordinary Archangel and respected his younger and lower ranked siblings more than his older brothers ever did.

"Of course."

He smiled and raised a hand towards her, "Just stay still. I'm going to take your Grace and keep it safe until Father tells me otherwise. I'm not going to use it in anyway, unless the need arises that I may need it, but that is only if it's my last option. I promise to keep you safe, sister." She nodded, fully trusting the angel in front of her. Gabriel touched her forehead and ran his hand down around her face, down her neck to where her heart was. As his hand moved, more and more blue Grace collected into his palm until it was all in a ball in his hand. Her vessel was left as an empty shell. He then put the Grace in a pocket dimension that only he could open.

When Gabriel unfroze time and hid himself again, he watched as Azazel shoved the blade into the empty vessel. Gabriel raised his hand once more and made it so that light would shine from the vessel and a ringing, an angel's true voice, could be heard before burning Amariel's "wings" onto the ground.

Then he moved onto the next angel. It didn't matter if they were fighting for Lucifer or Michael, Gabriel was going to save all of them and make sure that it seemed like they were dead. He was going to protect his siblings, like his brothers had failed to do.

At the end, Gabriel saved all but two of the angels that were supposed to die that day. Those two chose death, because they couldn't see how life could be worth returning to, no matter what Gabriel said to prevent their deaths, but ultimately, due to his Father's obsession with Free Will, it was their choice. Gabriel will miss them, but he respected their choice.

The last angel, Deriel (who was one of the youngest angels allowed to fight), that Gabriel saved had been on Earth fighting close to the two angels Gabriel had been avoiding: Michael and Lucifer.

They, of course, were locked in a fierce battle and the air around them was in flames due to the shear amount of power rolling off of the two Archangels. Gabriel looked up to the sky for a second, hearing his Father calling him, before nodding at the command. He once more raised his hand, but instead of raising it towards his brothers, he aimed at the ground behind Lucifer. The ground opened up without his brothers noticing and when Michael shoved Lucifer back, he fell right into it, but what nobody but Gabriel saw was Michael's eyes widening in panic, before trying to reach his younger, falling brother. The ground closed up in a flash of light before he could.

Gabriel blinked several times before smiling. His brothers, despite all of their fighting, still cared about each other, even if it was deep down. Really really deep down. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	2. Soulless to Soulfilled S6E11

**A/N: this is from S6E11. When Death is returning Sam's soul to him. **

* * *

><p>Gabriel's POV:<p>

I didn't mean for this to happen. It shouldn't have happened. I couldn't let it happen. Too much depended on him. Too much planning, too many futures to avoid. I kept looking for one that it would work out but all I saw was destruction.

For him, at least.

I didn't care about me. I haven't for a long time. I only care about my family and doing what's best for them. That's why I have done all I have done, made the choices I have made. All for them. All to save them.

So, why did this happen? Why did my Father curse me to feel like this? It's not supposed to happen. It can't. I have to keep going. I can't afford any distractions. I can't afford _him._ Not at the price of my family. Not after all I have worked for. I can't.

_I can't._

"Go on, kiddo. It's time to return home."

His soul is in front of me, calling me, pleading with me. His home isn't there anymore. I know it, he knows it, hell, my Father knows it, but the plan must work, it must follow through.

"Go, Sam."

The soul wobbles as if shaking its head. I can feel its determination. I have to look away, towards Death, the only person in the room that's unfrozen. I nod at him. Death moves forward, towards Sam. He darts away from the being, towards me, but I side step away.

_I can't._

The soul seems to get it then. It lowers itself as if in depression, knowing I won't help. Not this time. Death approaches again and Sam doesn't move. He collects him and no fighting comes from the blue glowing sphere. I reach towards him, and the soul looks up in hope, only to flinch away. I can hear its screams as I mask it pureness and hide its memories, quickly replacing them with new ones. New ones of Hell. Now, no one will be able to tell that Sam had never gone into the Pit with Michael and Lucifer, and he won't remember his time with the fledglings and Adam and his parents and … me.

I remove my hand and disappear into the background, invisible to everyone but the being holding the beloved soul. I snapped my fingers and time restarted.


End file.
